


i just cant understand.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Flowey (Undertale), Hurt No Comfort, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Please Kill Me, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: flowey struggles with his non-existent emotions and the slight annoyance that comes with everyone hating you. he comes up with a solution(crappy one shot.)





	i just cant understand.

it had been quite a while since the barrier had been broken, almost a month since everyone left. everyone but flowey. of course that was of his own decision, with the barrier gone he could access the surface as he pleased. he did follow the kid around for a while, but he saw how toriel moved on. how she treated frisk as her own. how she thought of flowey as a horrible monstrosity, hated him. of course he couldnt feel, but who would want to watch their mother treat someone else like their child, to hear how shes glad he didn't show up after the barrier broke, to hear that she hated him. he got bored, spied on others for a while. everything was fine, everyone was happy, and everyone was glad he was gone. who could blame them, he nearly killed them all. no one but frisk knew, not even that pitiful excuse for his creator, his god, and a scientist. of course he wasn't going to talk to frisk. he hated the little brat. they took his power to reset, his mother, andthey always think they can fucking save everyone no matter what.

of course not in that edgy human "im dead inside, no one can save me, the darkness inside me feels good" way, but in a literal "i do not have a soul, i have no emotions, i couldn't care less just stop annoying me" way. frisk had tried to get him to come with them multiple times, bringing that stupid pot. as if he'd go with them, even if he wanted to, he'd have to watch as his mother treated frisk as a sweet, innocent, little child while he was nothing more than a housepet they all hate but only keep around because the kid wants him around. 

the pot would only restrict him. the child had surprisingly stopped coming after the fith time he said no. they'd probably come back again though, expecting him to be so bored and begging them to take him to the surface. he wasnt about to become scum to this child. he could go on his own if he wished. he doesn't need them. he recalled when he first woke up, the first timeline he finally decided to end it. when he jumped into the lava of hotland he wished it would've just worked. and reset for the first time, thanks to his determination. after a while, he realized, that if he jumped in now, he'd be gone for good. the child promised not to reset anymore, and he doesn't think theyd break that promise just for him. this time, it would be for good.


End file.
